Cole MacGrath
|-|InFAMOUS = |-|InFAMOUS (Good)= |-|InFAMOUS (Evil)= |-|InFAMOUS (DC Comics) = |-|InFAMOUS 2 = |-|InFAMOUS 2 (Good)= |-|InFAMOUS 2 (Evil)= |-|Festival of Blood= |-|RFI Cole = |-|Beast Cole = Summary Cole MacGrath is the original protagonist of the inFAMOUS series. He was a simple bike messenger before delivering a mysterious package called the Ray Sphere that changed his life forever. After the explosion, the city believed that Cole was the one who triggered the blast and labeled him as a terrorist. He is then stuck in a dying city controlled by gangs with his girlfriend, Trish, that despises him and blames him for the death of her sister. Zeke, Cole's best friend, is also stuck in the city. Cole must decide on whether he must use his powers for good or for evil. And in doing so, will change the way the city and the whole world views him. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-C, likely higher. Higher with Karmic Overload | Low 6-B. Higher with Karmic Overload | At least Low 6-B. Higher with Overcharge | At least Low 6-B, likely far higher. Higher with Karmic Overload and Overcharge | At least Low 6-B, likely far higher. Higher with Karmic Overload and Overcharge Name: Cole MacGrath, Electric Man, The Terrorist, The Demon of Empire City, The Savior of Empire City, The Prime Conduit, The Devil, The Patron Saint of New Marais, The Beast Origin: InFAMOUS Gender: Male Age: Late 20's-Early 30's Classification: Human Conduit, Bike Messenger, Hero/Villain (InFAMOUS 1)/Anti-Hero (InFAMOUS 2) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Acrobat, Skilled in Hand-to-Hand Combat, Regeneration (Mid-Low. Low-Mid via absorbing electricity), Immortality (Type 3), Resurrection (The electricity in his body will restart his vitals even after being dead for 5-6 minutes), Longevity (Kessler, his future self, was able to live for over a hundred years, some Conduits have claimed to have lived from the Salem Witch Trials until present day), X-Ray Vision, Bio-Scanning, Radar Sense, and Aura Sensing (Via Radar Pulse), Limited Precognition (Gets visions of himself in the future using new powers after overcharging himself, giving him instant knowledge on how to use them, can sense hostile intent within others, allowing him to differentiate friend from foe, and discern when someone is about to attack him), Electrokinesis, Accelerated Development (Conduits are naturally able to hone their abilities through training for short amounts of time, Cole was able to gain control over his abilities through 2 weeks of training, and can boost his striking strength, durability, AP, etc through fighting), Limited Reactive Evolution (By stressing his body by using his powers in different ways, he can either gain new abilities or improve upon his current ones, there is also the possibility that his body will develop new powers to best aid the situation in moments of extreme duress), Bioelectricity and life energy absorption via Bio Leech (Drains an opponent of their bio-electric and life energy, shutting down their body), Magnetism Manipulation, Telekinesis, Weather Manipulation (Can create tornadoes, rain lightning bolts from the sky, and create storms), Gliding/Semi-flight, Can generate electric blades (Gigawatt Blades), Healing, Limited Telepathy (Can view the memories of the recently deceased by draining their neuroelectrical energy), Forcefield Creation, Kinetic Energy Manipulation (Uses electromagnetism to wrap explosive kinetic charges into his rockets and grenades. Can release shockwaves of kinetic energy from his hands. Can harness kinetic energy to increase his jumping ability Blast. Can infuse objects thrown with Kinetic Pulse with kinetic energy, causing them to generate large explosions on impact), Homing Attack (via Megawatt Hammer, Redirect Rocket, Tesla Missile, and Sticky Rocket), Attack Reflection (Can reflect projectiles, debris, and energy attacks with Shockwaves and Blasts), Status Effect Inducement (Can paralyze people and induce heart attacks with his lightning. Nightmare Blast traps its target in a cloud of smoke, ash and lightning, paralyzing and suffocating them), Explosion Manipulation (Headshots with Sadistic Strike and Skull Bolt cause targets to become engulfed in an electrical explosion, ignoring durability. Objects thrown with Kinetic Pulse are infused with massive amounts of kinetic energy, causing them to generate large explosions on impact), Gravity Manipulation (Can create reverse magnetic fields that negate gravity, causing enemies and objects to float helplessly), Electrical Aura, Statistics Amplification (Can gain new powers, become Overcharged, or get stronger by draining electricity), Durability Negation (via Bio-Leech, Explosive Bolts, etc.), Minor Time Manipulation (Can slow down time to a crawl via Precision Mode, which allows him to aim more accurately and react to attacks quicker), Resistance to the following: Electricity (Completely unharmed by electrocution and lightning strikes. Kessler's lightning does no damage to him and only stuns him momentarily), Extreme Heat (Can easily shrug off the intense heat from lightning strikes. Can resist The Beast's grasp, who is made of fire and lava. Can shrug off fire and napalm attacks from Nix), Ice (Can resist sub-zero attacks from Kuo and the Vermaak 88), Matter Manipulation (On a Macro-Quantum level. Resisted The Beast's matter manipulation), Absorption (Of matter and energy. Tanked Kessler's Bio-Leech with no loss of electricity or life energy and was only briefly stunned. Withstood David Warner's grasp, which can do the same with a mere touch, with no issue. Resisted The Beast's macro-quantic matter absorption), Transmutation (Resisted The Beast's transmutation), Poison and Acid (Resisted poisonous and acidic attacks from Bertrand and The Corrupted), Mind Manipulation (Can resist Sasha's mind control tar in her prime, who could easily control all of Empire City has a population of 10.5 Million people while in a vastly weakened state due to being tortured and drained by the First Sons), Madness Manipulation (Type 2. Wasn't driven mad by Sasha's tar when turned into gas, which when sprayed over Empire City's citizen, sent them into a murderous frenzy), and Disease Manipulation/Biological Manipulation (All Conduits are immune to the Ray Field Plague, a highly deadly disease that the CDC was completely unable to deal with), possibly Acausality (Type 1) (Kessler, his future self, was completely unaffected by changes in the timeline. And had no quarrel with killing Cole in their battle, implying he would've been unaffected by the death of his past self. It is likely this applies to Cole as well) | Same as before, plus Limited Matter Manipulation (Can absorb and manipulate Ionic Charges, ions composed of Ray Field energy, to amplify his abilities), Ice Manipulation, Napalm (Fire and Oil) Manipulation, Smoke Manipulation, Summoning (Can summon Spikers to fight by his side), As a vampire, he has: Blood Absorption, Extrasensory Perception, Intangibility and Flight (via Shadow Swarm), Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 7 via Vampirism), Regeneration (Mid-High. Vampires can regenerate from being burned to ash as long as they are not staked through the heart, or struck by holy weapons like the Barbed Cross), Holy Manipulation and Durability Negation against supernatural enemies with the Barbed Cross (The Barbed Cross was made with the wood of a crucifixtion cross, etched in silver, dipped in holy water in Vatican City, and blessed by "The Big Guy" Himself, and was made specifically to combat demonic creatures such as Vampires. Able to incinerate normal Vampires even without staking them), Resistance to Illusions (Could see through the illusions that were created by the vampires glamour ability) and Willpower Manipulation (With the Barbed Cross, Cole was able to fight off Mary's attempts to bend his will) note at the bottom regarding the non-canon status of Cole's vampire abilities | Same as before, but can now produce seemingly endless amounts of electricity, Flight, Power Nullification (via RFI energy) | Has all the powers of The Beast, which includes: Gravity Manipulation (Can create an anti-gravity field around himself that causes people and objects to float helplessly), Can create pseudo-black holes, Enhanced Telepathy, Teleportation, Size Manipulation, Transformation and Shapeshifting (Can transform into the gigantic Beast, his human form, or into his pseudo-black hole form), Large Size (Type 2. In Beast Form), Can bestow powers onto people with the Conduit gene and can transfer his powers to them, Matter Manipulation (Macro Quantum. Through his pseudo-black hole, he can break down, absorb and control matter. Can use it to rebuild his body after being atomized. Can break down any matter or energy attacks that come in range of his black hole such as Cole's electricity, which is comprised of electrons. He has complete control over Ray Field radiation, which is composed of high speed particles), Absorption (Can break down matter and energy on a macro quantum level and absorb it), Regeneration (High. Can rebuild his body after being ripped apart by the Ray Sphere. Scaled from his Matter Manipulation), Longevity, Immortality (Types 1, 2 and 3), Biological Manipulation (Can cause genetic mutations or cause people to develop the incurable Ray Field Plague), Transmutation (Can transmute the matter he absorbs into the strange lava-esque matter that his body is composed of), Power Absorption and Power Nullification (The original Beast had broke and drained Cole’s powers, weakening him to the point where he had to absorb several Blast Cores to regain his previous level of power, so Cole should be able to do the same), Durability Negation (via Ray Field Blasts and various other abilities), Flight, Can now produce seemingly endless amounts of electricity Attack Potency: At least Large Island level+, likely higher (Created a thunderstorm with this much power at the beginning of the game. He becomes much more powerful by overcharging on the substations, which he did so 8 times. Casually tanked the Ray Sphere Explosion at his weakest level of power, and became immensely stronger over the course of the game. Can casually convert the mass of bullets into energy and absorb it via Polarity Wall). Higher with Karmic Overload (Can temporarily increase his attack power and gain infinite energy) | Small Country level (His non-canon evil counterpart doubled his power by using the Ray Sphere a second time, which would at least put him in this range). Higher with Karmic Overload | At least Small Country level (Stronger than before. Was able to seriously harm The Beast at the beginning of the game, who caused a blast of this magnitude to destroy Empire City, before being weakened. Casually created a storm with this much power after absorbing only 2 Blast Cores, and doubled it five times after absorbing the remaining 5. Could fight off The Beast and Kuo at the same time). Higher with Overcharge (Can exponentially increase his powers by overcharging himself on electricity) | At least Small Country level, likely far higher (Easily defeated a full-power Beast after being empowered by the RFI. Casually created a blast that burst through the atmosphere and affected the entire planet). Higher with Karmic Overload and Overcharge | At least Small Country level, likely far higher (Has the combined powers of himself and The Beast. Created a blast of this magnitude just by receiving The Beast’s powers). Higher with Karmic Overload and Overcharge Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can keep up with Kessler in combat, and easily dodge and react to lightning from close range. Summoned a thunderstorm at Mach 50. Can easily shoot down the First Sons drones, which are centuries more advanced than any other aircraft, the fastest of which can reach Mach 10, and should be faster than them. Can easily dodge automatic fire from gatling guns, aircraft carrier cannons, and turrets. Dodged a hypersonic cruise missile at the last second), higher with Precision Mode (Can slow down time to a crawl) | At least Massively Hypersonic+, higher with Precision Mode | Relativistic+ (Dodged a beam of radiation from the RFI), higher with Precision Mode | At least Relativistic+ (The RFI amplifies his powers immensely), higher with Precision Mode | At least Relativistic+ (The Beast amplifies his powers and statistics), higher with Precision Mode Lifting Strength: Class 25. Class G via Magnetism (Stronger than Alden, who transformed a bridge into a golem) | Class 25. Class G via Magnetism | At least Class 25 (Can toss around cars and trucks with physical strength via Lightning Hook. Can easily lift giant steel beams over his shoulder. Can resist the bite of a Devourer with his bare hands). At least Class G '''with Magnetism/Kinetic Pulse (Stronger than before) | At least '''Class G (Power was on par, possibly stronger than The Beast), higher '''with Magnetism/Kinetic Pulse | At least '''Class G (The Beast can grow as tall as skyscrapers and was able to casually throw vehicles and a giant statue with little effort), higher with Magnetism/Kinetic Pulse. Striking Strength: At least Large Island Class+, likely higher (Can harm opponents comparable to himself with punches. Harmed David Warner with punches on multiple occasions, and easily cut off one of his arms with a Gigawatt Blade. Sent Kessler flying with a single blow). Higher with Karmic Overload | Small Country Class. Higher with Karmic Overload | At least Small Country Class. Higher with Overcharge | At least Small Country Class, likely far higher. Higher with Karmic Overload and Overcharge | At least Small Country Class, likely far higher. Higher with Karmic Overload and Overcharge Durability: At least Large Island level+, likely higher (Tanked attacks from Kessler, Sasha, Alden, David, and other Conduits on his level. Easily tanked being at the epicenter of the Ray Sphere Explosion at his weakest level of power. Tanked a cruise missile alongside David Warner). Higher when using Kinetic Energy Manipulation or Forcefields (Should be capable of producing similar energy levels to his higher end attacks with his defenses) | Small Country level. Higher with Kinetic Energy Manipulation and Forcefields | At least Small Country level. Higher when using Kinetic Energy Manipulation or Forcefields (Survived attacks from Kuo and Nix. Survived this explosion while still in his base form alongside Kuo) | At least Small Country level, likely far higher (Tanked blasts from The Beast and can survive his own attacks). Higher when using Kinetic Energy Manipulation or Forcefields | At least Small Country level, likely far higher (Has the powers of the Beast, who could withstand attacks from RFI Cole). Higher when using Kinetic Energy Manipulation or Forcefields. (Regeneration makes him very difficult to kill) Stamina: Extremely High (Can fight for extended periods of time even after going a few days with no food or sleep. Can fight on even after suffering sever injuries. Enhanced by regeneration). Limitless when absorbing electricity (Rejuvenates him and amplifies his healing abilities) Range: Extended Melee range with Gigawatt Blades and Amp. Several Kilometers with ranged attacks | The same as before | Planetary (Released a blast that covered the planet) | At least Hundreds of Kilometers (The Beast was able to cause explosions that were worth several hundred kilometers in range and in Evil Ending could target airborne Hypersonic Jets) Standard Equipment: A cellphone and the Amp (a melee weapon that channels Cole's melee power into his strikes), makeshift stake (as a vampire), the Barbed Cross (as a vampire) Intelligence: Genius. Very intelligent. Adaptable combatant, able to easily exploit weaknesses. Comes up with plans and strategies on the fly, has street smarts. Is able to logically deduce the outcomes of his actions (Karmic Decisions). Due to receiving his implanted memories, he should possess Kessler's several centuries of knowledge and experience. Weaknesses: Can use water to electrify enemies but is also vulnerable to water that might drown him, can possibly negate this weakness with Cryokinesis and Pyrokinesis. May short-circuit technology and could trigger firearms and gasoline. Reliant on electricity and outside sources to recharge | Appears to have lost some of his abilities from before, but he likely regains them by the end of the game. As a vampire, direct contact with sunlight causes his skin to combust, and extended exposure will eventually incinerate him. Due to his vampiric status, he cannot directly touch the Barbed Cross, and needs to keep it attached to the handle of his makeshift stake weapon | None notable | The RFI (Ray Field Inhibitor) weakens his powers and severely damages him. Otherwise, nothing notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Electric Abilities *'Lightning Bolts:' Cole can shoot electricity out of his hands like a small lightning bolt. Hitting someone with a constant stream of attacks, however, reenergizes Cole. They vary in types but they all cost energy. *'Lightning Bolt:' Cole can discharge simple lightning bolts from his hands. They are fairly strong, as they can defeat enemies and blow up cars easily. This is Cole's primary attack power and is one of the most used powers in the game due to its lack of consumption of energy. (Neutral) *'Alpha Bolt:' A lightning bolt, pure and simple. (Neutral) *'Pincer Bolt:' A cunning electrical attack that strikes enemies from three sides simultaneously, intensifying damage. (Neutral) *'Artillery Bolt:' Enemies aren't safe at any distance from this extra long range, arching attack. *'Magnum Bolt:' A single burst of unparalleled damage. This is a true thunderbolt. (Good) *'Bolt Stream:' Unleash a pounding stream of bolts. (Good) *'Skull Bolt:' Headshots with this power cause the enemy to explode. (Evil) *'Scythe Bolt:' A wide swath of five times overcharged electricity. (Evil) *'Lightning Arcs:' Cole can release deadly arcs of lightning that can bust through titanium-reinforced armor in an aircraft carrier, kill Conduits soldiers with mere presence, and burn through insulated suits. *'Electric Drain:' Allows Cole to drain more energy from nearby sources of electricity. He can also drain it from Humans with Bio-Leech. Due to it not being Karmically-locked, any version of Cole could use it. But the Good side would probably only use it against enemies. *'Electromagnetic Shockwave/Blast:' Cole can throw a blast of kinetic energy. He can redirect rockets, electrocute anything caught, lift cars, make enemies float or even make the blast smaller but increased in range. The blast itself can launch a large orb of swirling energy that you can use as a jumping pad or a detonatable target *'Shockwave:' It is an electric shockwave that can be used to push people and objects out of Cole's way. Can easily send cars spinning throughout the air. (Neutral) *'Alpha Blast:' A strong kinetic shockwave that sends objects flying and knocks enemies off their feet. (Neutral) *'Detonation Blast:' A swirling ball of caged kinetic energy that sticks to whatever it hits, eventually exploding with terrible force. If Cole jumps when close to it he'll harness the energy for a super jump. (Neutral) *'Graviton Blast:' A blast that temporarily lowers the gravity of anything it sends flying. Enemies are helpless as they hang in the air. (Good) *'Punch Blast:' A longer, narrower blast that slams into people and objects, sending them flying for more damage. (Evil) *'Sniper Blast:' The Sniper Blast is a Blast with a very, very long range, but a very narrow area of effect. Other than its long range, it functions as an Alpha Blast. (DLC) *'Megawatt Hammer/Rockets:' Cole can throw electric orbs with the power output of a rocket launcher with electricity. They all explode with great range, travel at fast speed, can make enemies float in the air, split into three homing sticky orbs, and even redirect towards at greater speed if you shoot a lightning bolt at a target. In the comics, they have been shown to one-shot choppers. *'Megawatt Hammer:' Cole fires off a rocket-like electrical blast. Can have an anti-gravity effect on the area it hits (Good) or can split into mini-rockets (Evil) *'Alpha Rocket:' Deliver a huge payload of explosive kinetic energy, and explodes on contact with anything. (Neutral) *'Redirect Rocket:' After firing a rocket, Cole can redirect it mid-flight by hitting an enemy or object with a Bolt attack. (Good) *'Sticky Rocket:' A rocket that splits when approaching a target, breaking into homing charges that attach to nearby enemies. (Good) *'Tripwire Rocket:' A Rocket, that when sent off, it splits into two rockets, with a wire of electricity between them. If an enemy is caught in the wire, the rockets will smash together and explode, causing double the damage. (Evil) *'Tesla Missile:' While not listed as a Rocket, it is very similar to one. It may only be used by Cole when he focuses his powers through one of New Marais' transformers. Its primary use is for restarting other transformers, but it can also be used as an attack; any enemy hit by a Tesla Missile will be destroyed instantly in addition to triggering an electric explosion. (Neutral) *'Missile Bolt:' While not listed as a Rocket, it is still considered a Rocket power as well as a Bolt. Cole uses this power in place of his normal Bolts during his first fight with the Beast, and only regains access to it if the RFI is fully charged. It has a smaller blast radius than other Rockets, and electrifies any conductive surface, much like a Bolt. (Initially Neutral, but later only becomes accessible for Good Karma) *'Grenades:' Cole can throw electric orbs like grenades at enemies. They all explode with massive damage, large radius, and various different functions *'Shock Grenade:' It is small explosive ball of electricity that can stick to people and other objects. Can release Arc Restrains (Good) or Split into smaller grenades (Evil) *'Alpha Grenade:' A potent electric charge that when detonated releases tremendous kinetic energy. (Neutral) *'Cluster Grenade:' A vicious grenade that splinters in air, raining down small, sticky grenades on everyone below. (Neutral) *'Sticky Grenade:' A long-range grenade that sticks to enemies and breakable objects, perfect for demolitions and humiliating opponents. Can bounce off walls and objects for sneaky takedowns. (Good) *'Double Grenade:' A grenade that explodes once upon impact, then bounces upwards and explodes a second time. (Evil) *'Electrocution Grenade:' The Electrocution Grenade is an unstable grenade that electrocutes nearby targets before exploding. Has a weaker blast radius than the Alpha Grenade. Cole can also use this grenade as a temporary source of energy for his Electric Drain before it explodes, making it easier for him to recover energy in powered down areas. (DLC) *'Stalker Grenade:' A grenade that, when lands, will "hop" to the nearest enemy and detonate seconds later. (DLC) *'Kinetic Pulse:' Cole can lift objects with this power and turn them into an explosive projectile. From pizza boxes to boxes to cars, the object captured would always release an electric explosion after being thrown by a shockwave. Works on organic beings. *'Magnetism:' Can emit magnetic tethers that can pull nearby objects towards him and can throw or fire said objects at enemies. Shown in comics. *'Static Thrusters:' Cole can glide by releasing a stream of electricity. Was able to escape the gravitational pull of the Beast's incinerating Black hole. Later on was enhanced in New Marais. RFI and Beast Forms grant Unrestricted Flight. *'Lightning Tether:' Lightning Tether is the ability to use a rope of electrical energy and pull Cole to a building, or object, it can be moving or stationary. It the most efficient form of travel, especially for climbing. (Neutral) *'Lighting Hook:' Cole pulls objects and enemies towards him with an electrical beam. (DLC) *'Induction Grind:' Cole can 'grind' on railroads, wires, heavily boosting his mobility. He can also do this on vertical electric poles. Can be used to grind on walls as well. *'Car Jump:' Cole can use reach electromagnetism to launch himself off of objects such as cars and generators *'Polarity Wall/Shield:' Can stop bullets and other small projectiles, when upgraded becomes larger and converts the projectiles that hit the shield into energy for Cole. *'Precision:' Allows Cole to focus his shots and slow his perception of time so as to hit enemies from farther away. Even allows him to see bullets. Even Kessler's lightning beam looks slower when using this ability. *'Thunder Drop:' An airborne attack that slams enemies from the sky, Cole jumps then charges up as he's heading towards the ground. Once he hits the ground he lets out a wave of electric energy sending enemies flying. In the comics, it has been shown that he could electrocute enemies instead of knocking them away. *'Overload Burst:' An attack that charges up and then channels electricity to his hands, then unleashes them as a large devastating bolt of electricity that can instantly fry enemies hit and spread electricity. Very powerful but takes time to charge. Can use other powers while charging. *'Gigawatt Blades:' By producing electrical energy on his hands close to a gigawatt level (1 billion watts) and then preserving the form with magnetism, Cole can unleash a devastating attack that can fry most human enemies. This was able to cut off David's arms when he shook off a building busting bomb. *'Healing Touch:' Cole can use his powers like a shock pad and revive pedestrians. *'Arc Restraint:' Used to subdue downed enemies. Can trap enemies in place to deliver attacks while they're immobile. *'Bio Leech:' Used to drain the life-force of an enemy, restoring energy and health. If evil, he may get an infinite energy boost for a short bit. This attack can negate durability. *'Overcharge:' When Cole drains a massive amount of electricity, he will become "Overcharged," where he begins to produce unlimited amounts of electricity, and gains an electric aura that electrocutes anything nearby. The boost lasts as long as Cole is in contact with a conductive object (power cables, generators,etc). Can also release omnidirectional electrical shockwaves. *'Karmic Overload:' A Karmic Overload occurs when Cole's Karmic power is at its fullest (Hero or Infamous). This power gives Cole unlimited energy for a short period of time. It can only be used when a player has maxed out either Good Karma or Evil Karma, and will drain a large portion of Karma after use. *'Ionic Vortex/Electric Tornado:' Summons a small tornado that picks up everything. Can easily pick up vehicles and enemies. Electrocutes anything caught. Has another version where Cole has direct control over it. *'Ionic/Lightning Storm:' Changes atmospheric conditions and summons a lightning storm to strike at the most threatening target in the vicinity. Capable of one-shotting anything that isn't protected well. This could disable barriers even if it only hits them once. This was powerful enough to kill David, a monstrous conduit that stomped the military and absorbs electricity and sunk an Aircraft Carrier. Lightning Storm can be steered in multiple directions. Can possibly strike Cole himself to restore health, energy, and charges. *'The Amp:' Is a powerful melee weapon built and designed by Zeke, it is made to channel Cole's electrical energy to increase the power of his melee attacks. The Amp, which resembles a large double-pronged cattle prod, is what Cole uses to channel his electricity into and to attack enemies with. When in use, Cole pulls it from his pack, which would extend and channel electricity. Ice Abilities During InFamous 2, Cole has the option of gaining new powers from one of two women, one with ice powers and one with fire powers. The ice powers are gained from Kuo, and are considered canon, as they are the good option. *'Frost Shield:' Basically the same power as Polarity Shield. Can be aimed better and can absorb beams *'Ice Launch:' Cole propels himself high into the air by creating a stalagmite at his feet, which he then jumps off allowing him to achieve greater height and distance. Could be used in midair to drop ice blocks on enemies *'Ice Barrier:' Causes ice spikes to erupt from the ground with a flick of his wrist *'Freeze Rocket:' Similar to Megawatt Hammer, Cole fires an enormous, condensed ball of sub-zero gas. The rocket freezes enemies solid. *'Ice Grenade:' Similar to Shock Grenade, but on detonation, the grenades freeze enemies and create a small outcrop of icicles that can be used as a temporary barrier or cover as well. Could be used to knock up enemies *'Shatter Blast:' Cole creates several ice spikes in front of him and then uses his blast to propel them at high speed in a large spread. The spikes travel with such speed and power that even at long range, a single spike can remove shields carried by enemies and knock back those not carrying shields. The blast also has the ability to reflect back certain projectiles like Shockwave can. *'Ionic Freeze:' Freezes everything in a path. Capable of heavily damaging giant enemies with the giant icicles it forms and freezing anything else with the cloud Napalm Abilities If the player chooses the "evil karma" side in inFAMOUS 2, then Cole will have the ability manipulate napalm; the ability that he got from attempting to transfer powers with Nix. This power is non-canon. *'Firebird Strike:' Cole envelopes his body in fire and flies a short distance before creating a small explosion. Powerful enough to knock away almost anyone with ease *'Giga Punch:' Powerful charged flaming punch. Could easily stun anyone and break through blocks if fully charged *'Nightmare Blast:' Cole creates a cloud of smoke and ash, blinding human sized enemies caught in the blast radius. *'Napalm Grenade:' Cole throws an explosive ball of fire and oil that detonates on impact, delivering a greater blast radius and damage than other Grenades. *'Hellfire Rockets:' Cole launches a cluster of five fireballs that explode on impact, delivering greater damage than other Rockets. Like most rockets could easily one-shot vehicles. *'Spikers:' Cole summons a squad of tough little minions to fight by his side. *'Oil Slick:' Can leave an oil slick that roots an enemy if they approach it *'Ionic Drain:' Cole uses an Ionic Charge to expand his Bio-leech ability, draining life energy from his surroundings, including energy sources. In the process of draining Cole is untouchable. Beast Powers In the inFamous 2 evil ending, John White decides to transfer his powers over to Cole so that he could carry on his mission. *'Power Giving and Boosting:' Can give powers to those who have the Conduit gene. Can also enhance their powers as a passive effect. Natural conduit abilities are enhanced strength, durability and regeneration factor. Typically done with explosions, but can be done with a passive aura for activated Conduits. *'Gravity Lift:' Allows the Beast to manipulate gravity and cause anything nearby to float. *'Fireball:' Can summon gigantic balls of fire that easily sinks large ships. Fireballs explode repeatedly. *'Shapeshifting:' Allows John to transform into a gigantic titan of magma, or to his former self. *'Teleportation:' First used with his encounter with Cole once he became the Beast. Also used in order to create a new body in another area. *'Gravity Hole:' Allows John to create a pseudo-black holes that pull anything close to it. It also breaks down and absorbs any matter sucked into it. Created when regenerating. *'Ray Sphere Blast:' Large scale blasts that creates new Conduits and kills anything else non-Conduit, spreading harmful Ray Field radiation throughout the area. Vampire Powers During the events of the DLC side story "Festival of Blood," Cole is bitten and subsequently turned into a vampire by the head vampire herself, Bloody Mary. As a vampire, Cole gains several new supernatural abilities that further boost his already superhuman skill set. These powers, and Festival of Blood as a whole, are non-canon. *'Bite:' Cole grabs his victim and drains them of their blood, healing his wounds and refueling his vampiric abilities *'Shadow Swarm:' Cole transforms into a swarm of bats and flies through the air. He is also seemingly intangible in this mode. *'Vampire Sense:' Cole now possesses an strange supernatural sense that allows him to see the blood and veins inside of person's body. Extremely helpful for detecting any supernatural abnormalities inside of a person. This also passively warns him of any nearby supernatural enemies, even if they are disguised/transformed. Also allows him to see through illusions and read ancient vampiric languages. *'Makeshift Stake:' A crude stake weapon used by Cole to pierce through the hearts of vampires to kill them permanently. Used in a manner similar to the Amp. *'The Barbed Cross:' The Barbed Cross was created by Father Ignatius after Bloody Mary and her vampire followers began feeding upon the populace of New Marais. Its core was composed of wood from a crucifixion cross. The cross itself was forged from silver in Solomon's Temple and was then submerged in holy water in Vatican City. After its creation, it was blessed by the "Big Guy" himself. It was the ultimate weapon for slaying vampires and other creatures of the night. The holy powers of the Cross could instantly incarnate the normal vampires that infested New Marais, can could do considerable damage to powerful vampires like Bloody Mary. There's also the possibility of him gaining Kessler's other powers. Key: InFAMOUS 1 | InFAMOUS 1 Evil Cole (Post-2nd Ray Sphere) | InFAMOUS 2 | RFI Cole | Beast Cole Notes: *inFamous 1 Evil Cole is 2x stronger than his canonical Good counterpart due to using the Ray Sphere a second time, which would put in the Small Country range. However, due to this ending being non-canon and completely retconned in the second game, Evil Cole's stats do not affect any of the canon profiles, and scales only to him *The events and abilities that appear within "Festival of Blood" are regarded as non-canon, and mostly serve as a "what if?" side story. As such, they do not affect his canon inFamous 2 statistics, and his vampire abilities are not considered apart of his normal inFamous 2 skill set. If they are to be used, then it should be stated within the OP. Gallery Infamous-screens-028.jpg 1038619-3570286825_7d82b151de_o.jpg|"Is this what my powers are going to do to me? A warped body, a twisted mind...is that my future?" infamouscomicscreeny2220509580.jpg|Birth of a Hero Cole-infamous comic.jpg Good_Cole.jpg EvilCole.jpg Ascensino.jpg IF2_Ionic_Drain.jpg IFirstClass2.png Sftcole6601.jpg|Cole vs Ryu in Street Fighter x Tekken Sackboy-infamous.png|Cole Skin in Little Big Planet Cole Infamous Legacy of the Beast.png|Cole in Legacy of The Beast Others Notable Victories: Son Goku (Dragon Ball) Goku's Profile (Note: This was RFI Cole and 23rd Budokai Goku. Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Accelerator (To Aru Majutsu No Index) Accelerator's Profile (Beast Cole and White Wings Accelerator were used. Speed was equalized) Ainz Ooal Gown (Overlord) Ainz's Profile (This was Beast Cole and both were bloodlusted. Speed was equalized) Liliana Vess (Magic: The Gathering) Liliana Vess' Profile (Beast Cole and Neowalker Liliana were used. Speed was equalized and Liliana started in base, but was allowed to amp herself with the Chain Veil) Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Electricity Users Category:Ice Users Category:Fire Users Category:Oil Users Category:Adults Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Villain Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Terrorists Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Anti-villains Category:Revived Characters Category:Reformed Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Mace Users Category:Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale Category:Summoners Category:Absorption Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Memory Users Category:Weather Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Flight Users Category:Healers Category:Telepaths Category:Energy Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Aura Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Hax Users Category:Matter Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Time Users Category:Duplication Users Category:InFAMOUS Category:Immortals Category:Resurrection Users Category:Negation Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Blood Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Size Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Acausal Characters Category:Biology Users Category:Geniuses Category:Tier 6